


Isharay, Taoshay

by heskaarl (ohthe_bliss)



Series: MERweek2018 [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Goodbyes, I Made Myself Cry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthe_bliss/pseuds/heskaarl
Summary: Leaving home hurts, even more so when you've just found it.





	Isharay, Taoshay

**Author's Note:**

> My humble contribution to MERweek2018 over on tumblr!   
> Prompt was: Hello and Goodbye

Moonlight spilled over the mussed bedding where Tessa and Evfra lay in a jumble of tangled limbs. For once the resistance leader was still, the deep lines of his brow softened in sleep. He was doing a remarkable impression of a barnacle with how securely he’d wrapped himself around her. In truth, he was far to heavy to be comfortable, but Tessa refused to disturb him for a little thing like breathing.

Her hand came up slowly so as to not wake up. Trailing her fingertips up his broad back. Tracing over firm muscle and soft skin, both scored with scars thick and thin. She took her time. Slowly, carefully. Memorizing every perfect imperfection with touch.

She pressed her lips to his temple, the sweetness a sharp difference from the frenzy of the evening. Some days called for softness and quiet. Tonight… not so much. 

He was afraid. He didn’t have to say it. It was all but shouted in every stinging love bite, every bruise sucked on the tender skin of her thighs, in the way his fingers left purple blossoms on her throat. He’d loved her long into the night as if she could be swayed from leaving just from sheer exhaustion. Were the stakes not quite so high she’d have loved to play that game but the Archon was on the move. That fear had caused sleep to elude her, but that was fine. He was worth losing sleep over anyway.

Evfra groaned in his sleep before burrowing his face further into the crook of her neck. Her fingers resumed their gentle teasing before carefully working out the deep knots of his shoulders. He groaned again, a low primal noise that proved quite interesting to her more tender places. 

“Go back to sleep little one,” he said, voice rough with sleep. A firm hand slid up and over her thigh. In a fluid maneuver, he rolled onto his back, pulling her up to sprawl over his chest. The two knobs poked uncomfortably as they always did in this position; she pulled herself up to prop her hands on either side of his head. He didn’t even open his eyes as he slid a hand through her hair before tugging her down to capture her lips in a kiss.

She used to think that home was a place. Funny how it took six hundred years and crossing dark space to realize that sometimes it was a person. 

The omnitool around her wrist came to life, vibrating with increasing intensity as her alarm came alive. Regretfully she pulled back, settling back to sit astride his hips as she turned it off.

“I have to go.”

Dark eyes glowed in the dim light as he studied her. He didn’t stop her as she climbed off and padded into the bathroom to scrub off the thick reminders of their evening. He didn’t invite himself into the shower. To her surprise, he was right where she’d left him, only having sat up, arm propped on bent his bent knee. 

Tessa finished braiding her hair and found the odds and ends she’d need to return to the ship. All the while she could feel his eyes on her. Was he memorizing her too? Committing these little moments to memory should the worst come to pass? 

“Come here.” Tessa dropped her bag, reaching out for the hand he’d extended. She sat on the edge of the bed, thumb swiping over his hand.

“I don’t know how to do goodbyes,” she murmured. “My mother insisted they were too final. ‘An intermission’ she called it. Just a little time before we were together again.

“I want to think this is just like that. But it’s not, is it? One of us could die tomorrow.”

“We could,” he agreed. “However I fully intend to do what I must to make sure that outcome doesn’t come to pass.” Blue eyes were sharp as they locked with green. “I expect the same of you.”

She chuckled. “Are you ordering me not to die, Commander?”

Evfra rolled his eyes. “More like reminding you to not do something stupid.” 

“Who, me?” Her fist bounced harmlessly off his chest at his disapproving noise. Oh, don’t be so surly, it’s too early for that.”

She went to respond, a clever quip poised on her tongue when SAM’s voice emitted from her ‘tool. “Pathfinder, you are very close to being late.”

It was as efficient as a bucket of ice water being dumped on her head. Tessa pulled back to stand, gathering her bag and checking one more time she had everything. Once certain she was ready, she stepped back to the side of the bed. Her lips curled into a smile as his head automatically tipped up for a kiss. One, two, three soft touches before she pulled back just enough, forehead pressed to his.  “Come back to me.”

“Was that ever in question?” she teased.

_“Tessa.”_

Her hands drifted up to cup his face. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. I love you.”

Evfra turned his head to press a kiss to her palm.  _“Isharay, taoshay.”_

“I didn’t catch that last part. What does it mean?”  

He shook his head. “I’ll tell you when you come home.”


End file.
